Inspiration For A Name
by Saphira221
Summary: Sometimes, other inspire you to create something, minor or important. Sometimes, they will say something that will change your view of the world. Sometimes, they help you create something. Sometimes, they will create an identity.


**Romani**

-What is this ?

-It's a book that explain the concept of romance and the feelings that are tied to it. It's an analysis of the human's feelings while interacting with a loved one. Are you interested in buying this book, sir ?

The young woman was troubled. This man, he looked so confused ! The moment she said the concept of the book... His face just went blank, with no emotions... Except for the questions that he had, questions that she would need to answer. Was he going to waste her time ? She was needed elsewhere, she was sure of that. It was hard to run a store with only two peoples, after all. She stared at the man, waiting for him to say something, anything. Anything that would break this silence.

-Romance...?

An hesitant voice replied, with a hint of curiosity. The man seemed hesitant to ask for more, as if he wouldn't understand the concept and the words of the woman. Of course he wouldn't, it was hard to understand feelings after all. Humans were so complicated nowadays. But they were also interesting, trying to explain everything and having an explanation for everything. When he was alive, that did not matter. Everything was made and ruled by the gods, no questions asked.

-Yeah, romance. It's a feeling associated with love... Like, you're happy when you're with a loved one. You've surely experienced it before ?

Blank expression again.

Did she said something wrong ? Was this man not loved ? She was so confused. How did the man not knew the concept of romance ? Did he never had any lovers ? He didn't seemed that young... Maybe in his mid-twenties ? He was fairly handsome too, with his long hair and his kind face. Maybe she didn't explained the concept correctly? After all, she wasn't a dictionary. She was only a normal woman who was trying to survive in this cruel world of work and taxes.

-Why is... this feeling called romance ? Why ? Does... it comes from... somewhere ?

He stuttered. He was confused by the concept, the feeling that was romance. What was love ? How did it feel like to be loved ? To have the freedom to love someone ? Why...? When he was still there, he did not felt something as complicated as romance. He was only there because his father wanted him to, or because it suited him at the time. He didn't had to worry about his feelings. He didn't had the freedom for that.

-Curious, are ya ?

The manager of the store. Her boss. Did she messed up somehow ? She didn't sounded too annoyed by the man... Right ? She couldn't be fired for this... Just a small mistake, that's all. This job was all that she had, she couldn't just let it go because of a confused man ! She was angry, yes, but also curious. How did this man not knew how loving felt ? Her manager was looking at her now, a confused look on his face too. Maybe she could run ?

-Yes, I am. I took a liking to the word Romance, you see. I was asking this nice lady a question, you see.

He repeated himself again and again, as if he only knew a handful of expressions and words. He looked smart, but he was not used to speaking with others ? Was communicating too hard for him ? Was he not feeling well ? He did looked kind of pale, but the woman just brushed it of as his normal skin tone at first. Now, she was worried. Would this man collapse in the middle of the store ?

-May I ask what this question may be ?

-Where do the world Romance came from ?

-Mmmh... I think it comes from Rome, the city... But I'm not sure. I'm not the most reliable person here, ya know ?

The young man seemed annoyed. Why ? No ideas. The word Rome seemed to annoy him to the very core. He did not seemed pleased with the answer. Himself didn't even knew what he was feeling right now. A feeling of... displeasure. For no reason, he was annoyed by the origins of the word, even if no one could change them.

-Thank you

And the man left, never buying the book or explaining the meaning of his questions.


End file.
